


You Made a Vow

by orphan_account



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: (because of nervousness not morals), (for Artemis), Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, We need more fluffy consensual smutfics in this fandom dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Artemis Fowl II and Holly Short have been in a relationship for a long time now and have finally gotten married. Now, at a fancy resort, it's time for the traditional wedding-night activities. There's only one problem -- Artemis' nervousness and fears have gotten in the way every time he and Holly have tried to have sex before. Artemis wants to have sex with Holly, but he's always too worried, and Holly has been kind enough not to pressure him.Now, however, they've made a vow to each other, and Holly is going to help him overcome his fears and have a great time in the process.





	You Made a Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 10 years after the end of the series, so Artemis is definitely an adult in both body and mind. This is their wedding night and is also Artemis’ first time having sex, though this is because of hesitation and fear rather than a moral choice. Artemis will appear hesitant at first, since he is still highly nervous, but this is completely consensual. No warnings apply for this fic other than the fact that this is my first smutfic, so it may be a little stilted or ill-described. I hope you enjoy. I’m open to suggestions for improvement.

    “Come on,” Holly said gently, taking Artemis’s hand and trying to pull him up. They had been sitting on the couch in their resort room watching a movie, but the movie was over, and Holly wanted to get on with the night. “Artemis, you can’t say no now,” she insisted.

Artemis hesitated. He wanted to, of course, but something held him back.

“It’s our wedding night, genius,” Holly said teasingly. “You told me that we should wait until we got married just in case of this somehow hurting me, or in case of children, or whatever other reason you could come up with, despite the fact that I told you that that’s impossible. Well, as of twelve hours ago, we’re married. You can’t possibly say no now.” Of course, she knew the real reason for his hesitance and nervousness, but she wasn’t going to let him be his own worst enemy in this regard anymore.

“Right…” Artemis replied. “Sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to do this, but I’m just a bit… nervous.”

Holly laughed a little bit. Leave it to the great Artemis Fowl to be calm and collected in every situation… except when confronted with the prospect of having sex with his wife. “Just go to the bed, Arty. I’ll be there in a moment,” Holly told him.

Artemis hesitated, but he did as she said, figuring that it would be easier this way.

Holly unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a smaller bag from inside. She went into the bathroom and closed the door before opening the bag. Inside, she had a few sets of lingerie, and she mentally debated about which set she should use. She had a very nice white bridal set, but it was very risque, and, in light of Artemis’s nervousness, that was the last thing she needed right now. She deliberated for a minute, looking over a nice red set patterned after a cocktail dress except with too many cut-outs to be practical, but she settled on a nice dark green set that was made of light yet opaque fabric, so as not to be instantly revealing. She quickly changed into it, and, for good measure, she went ahead and took off her makeup, figuring that it wasn’t going to last much longer anyways. She looked over herself in the mirror, observing how well the color looked against her coffee-toned skin and how well it complimented her auburn hair and hazel eye, though basically nothing went well with her blue eye, but that wasn’t really a problem. She simply hoped that the lingerie would be sexy enough to put Artemis in the mood without embarrassing him. Re-zipping the bag, Holly stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom, setting her little bag just inside her suitcase along the way.

Inside the bedroom, Holly found Artemis obediently sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed. His eyes widened when he saw how Holly looked, and he stammered, “Y-you look… a-amazing.” This was the first time Holly had ever heard Artemis stammer, and she found it incredibly amusing.

“You look good, too,” Holly said casually, “though maybe a little too clothed.” She walked up to him and kissed him, gently at first, though she added a little more force as she grabbed his tie to pull him in closer, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder and adding slight pressure to his back. Artemis responded easily, already being used to this, and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, encouraging the kiss. Holly built up the kiss slowly, letting it become deeper and more passionate, all the while repositioning herself so that she was on his lap, straddling him. He seemed surprised at this, and his breathing got a little heavier, but he met Holly’s eyes with a new spark of desire that she hadn’t seen before, and she took this as a sign to keep going. As she moved from kissing his lips to kissing his jawline, she untied his tie, pulling it away so that she could access his shirt buttons. She only undid the top one at first, but, after Artemis himself undid the next one, she continued down until his entire shirt was unbuttoned. His chest was smooth, and Holly put her hands on it with a warm, not forceful, touch. Artemis shivered a little, and Holly looked at him questioningly. “Is this okay?” she asked. “We can slow down if you need to.”

“It’s fine, really,” Artemis reassured her. “I’m just… adjusting. Kissing wasn’t new, but this certainly is.”

“Alright,” Holly replied. “Stop me at any moment you need to.”

After Artemis nodded in acceptance, Holly resumed, pulling the shirt off of him and letting her hands roam his back before moving them to his belt, slowly undoing it and pulling it out of the belt-loops of his pants. Once it was free, she whipped it with a CRACK sound, making Artemis jump, and she flashed him a sultry smile. “Another time,” she murmured, somewhere between a promise and a threat. She tossed the belt across the room and pulled Artemis back into another kiss. His breathing had stuttered at her words, and he was now breathing harder than before, panting whenever he pulled away from the kiss for a breath. Holly moved her hands down his bare chest and brought them lower and lower until she was brushing the top hem of his pants. There was a bulge under the fabric, and Holly flashed Artemis a downright mischievous smile before pressing on it just hard enough for sensation, not hard enough to hurt. Artemis couldn’t quite hold back a groan.

With a chuckle, Holly moved her hands back up, focusing on taking Artemis’ shirt off altogether. He allowed her to, pulling his arms out of the sleeves as she tugged the shirt down his arms and off altogether. She tossed the shirt across the room to be dealt with later. With another mischievous smile, Holly took Artemis’ shoes and socks off of him before instructing him, “Swing your legs onto the bed and sit upright in the middle of it.”

Artemis did as he was told, pulling his legs up onto the bed and sitting on it, looking at Holly expectantly. She grinned at him, climbing onto the bed and putting her hands on his chest, now forcefully pushing him down, though he put up little resistance. She laid on top of him, stroking his cheek and jawline before kissing him again, now subtly moving her body with the motion of the kiss. The movements were calculated at first, but, as both sunk into the kiss, they became natural to her, something that she would have had to consciously focus on to prevent. As their kissing became more passionate, so did Holly’s movements, and, in one particularly intense moment when they were both kissing as deeply as they could and Holly was sucking on Artemis’ tongue, she ground her hips into his abdomen, causing him to make a small sound of surprise. She pulled back from the kiss with a smirk.  _ “Ready to get on with this?” _ she whispered darkly.

Holly expected little more than a nod from Artemis, so she was a bit surprised when he gave a soft smile and whispered,  _ “Completely,” _ the word almost a sigh.

Her expression shifted to racy excitement as Holly shifted herself down his body, stroking Artemis’ chest as she did so, until she reached his pants again. She pulled them down at an excruciatingly slow pace, inch by inch, while she met Artemis’ gaze the entire time. He tried to meet her gaze, but the combination of the newness of this and the fear of intimacy that had stopped him from trying this before now caused him to be able to meet her gaze. He chose to close his eyes and focus on the sensation, reminding himself that it was  _ okay _ that we was  _ enjoying _ this. Holly nearly hesitated, not wanting to push too far too fast, but she trusted that he would tell her if he needed her to slow down or stop, and she could see from his expression that he was enjoying it, so she proceeded cautiously.

Deciding not to push him too far just yet, Holly left his underwear on as she climbed back onto him, opting to instead go after his neck, sucking at it with just the tiniest hint of teeth. She drew soft moans from him, and she smiled against his skin as she licked at it ever-so-slightly, knowing that he did not much enjoy a lot of licking and biting but that little hints of it like this drove him crazy. Deeming that to be enough for the moment, she shifted up, letting her body slide over his as she did so, and tilted her head away from him, exposing her neck. Unlike Artemis, Holly liked things just a bit rougher, and Artemis hesitated for a moment before obliging. Artemis had only done this for her once in the past on a day when he was feeling particularly aroused, the time when they had gotten closest to having sex before this day, but he hadn’t done it since, so Holly was delighted to feel that he was falling into that same mood. He slowly and carefully sunk his teeth into the muscle joining her neck and shoulder, stopping and backing off just a bit when her moan gained the slightest bit of a cry of pain in it. Now that he knew what pressure pleased her most at the moment, Artemis worked with this, carefully adjusting each nip and bite to never go beyond that point. He licked softly at the little marks that he made to sooth them, though none broke the skin, and, most likely, they would all be gone soon anyway.

After a few minutes of allowing him to pleasure her like this, Holly shifted away from Artemis, silently indicating for him to stop. Once he did, she rolled off of him to lie on her side next to him, and he shifted position so that he was facing her. Meeting his eyes, Holly pulled up on the fabric of her lingerie top just enough to expose her bare midriff, and she watched as Artemis’ eyes shifted down to look there. She took his hand and guided it to her abdomen, encouraging him to touch her, but he froze as she did so. With a small sigh, Holly tapped his ring and then her own, drawing his attention to the matching gold bands. “I’m your wife,” she said softly with an encouraging smile. “You’re allowed to touch me. You’re  _ supposed _ to touch me. You don’t have to repress your desire anymore. Let it out. Let your desire and instincts guide you. You’re a  _ person _ , Artemis, not a machine. Stop controlling yourself and forcing yourself into a mechanical level of perfection. Let yourself feel  _ desire _ .”

Artemis hesitated, as, though he knew that Holly was right, he had become so used to repressing any sexual desire that he could not allow himself to indulge in it. He had made progress throughout the duration of his romantic relationship with Holly, but he still hesitated. Now, he had to face the root problem. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to look at Holly and appreciate her attractiveness--the toned quality of her muscles, the way her waist narrowed only enough to show off her strong and toned abs and side muscles, the soft curves of her breasts under the lingerie top (and, for the first time, he allowed himself to feel more than detached, scientific curiosity about what those breasts would look like unclothed), her sharp jaw line, her slender neck, her smooth, light-brown skin… everything. He looked up and down her small and slender yet very powerful form next to him, and he shuddered just slightly at the thought that that body and the even more amazing woman it belonged to was his just as every part of him was hers.

Holly saw the shift from fear to lust to love in his eyes, and she knew that she had finally made some progress. She was sure that he wouldn’t be magically cured of years of repressing desires in one night, but this was a start. She gave him a look to match his, filled with love and desire, and she closed her eyes and smiled in gentle pleasure as he began to rub her abdomen and side, massaging the muscles. The touch was not very sexual, but it felt nice, especially as he wrapped his long fingers around to her back and pressed into her muscles there, almost squeezing her side. Gradually, the touch became more sexually charged, rubbing in little circles around the most pleasurable areas and allowing gentle touches where such gentleness tickled just slightly, causing pleasure as Holly shivered a bit. As Artemis’ hands rose higher and began to brush her breasts slightly, Holly let out small, quiet moans to encourage him. She put her hands on either side of his face and drew it closer to hers, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Artemis sank into the kiss and responded with slightly harder touches, adding more heat to his motions, and Holly ran one hand down his side before stroking his hipbone with her thumb.

It took time, but their touches increased in intensity until Artemis finally began to cup and squeeze Holly’s breasts. She took this as a sign that she could remove the lingerie top, and she watched Artemis’ face as his gaze landed on her uncovered body. She still wore the lacy panties the set came with, but she was otherwise naked. Artemis seemed to struggle for a moment before finally murmuring,  _ “Beautiful.” _

    Holly smiled and kissed his jaw before whispering,  _ “Sexy,” _ into his ear, causing Artemis to become a little flustered again but also determined to rise to her challenge. This was a game they’d played before, though with little more than words, whereas there was now a new dimension.

_     “Luscious,” _ Artemis parried, gaining confidence enough to run a hand down her side.

_     “Hot stuff,” _ Holly teased, smirking mischievously at him as her hand ventured down to his thigh.

    Artemis, to Holly’s surprise, matched her smirk with a smug one of his own as he drew his hand back up her side, teasingly close to her breasts, and murmured,  _ “Nymph.” _

    Holly nearly laughed, knowing that her adorkable husband probably thought that would get in her head, but she held her laughter back. She kissed him lightly before drawing her hand in toward his inner thigh and whispering,  _ “Incubus.” _

    Redness crept back into Artemis’ face as he failed to find a word that would defeat hers.  _ “S-succubus,” _ he said softly, uncertain.

    Holly laughed in amusement, both from his attempt at a response and also from the fact that he not seemed to notice the shift of her hand. Once she stopped laughing, she looked him dead in the eyes with the most lustful expression she could and murmured,  _ “You bet I am,” _ as she brought her hand onto his clothed dick and squeezed lightly.

    Artemis’ eyes opened widely in surprise and he inhaled as his brain tried to process what had just happened, but his surprise quickly turned to light moaning as Holly rubbed and squeezed.  _ “You like that?” _ she asked him. Her tone sounded like a seduction, but her eyes danced with the underlying question, a sincere query about his enjoyment. Artemis smiled and nodded, not trusting his voice as Holly continued to work with renewed vigor. After a moment, he resumed touching Holly’s breasts, enjoying the feel of her as well as the sensation of her touch.

    The two continued with this for a moment before Holly pulled back and took her underwear off, dropping the lacy thing to the floor. Artemis simply stared for a moment until Holly took his hands and guided them to her breasts. Once he got the idea and started kneading her breasts lightly, she guided his hands down her body. He left one hand on the lower part of her abdomen while allowing the other hand to be guided to her hip, and he stroked it as she did on him earlier. She allowed him a moment to get used to the intimacy before pushing on his chest to roll him onto his back. He obliged, and she climbed onto him, straddling him. She kissed him on the lips, then the jawbone, then neck. Artemis caught onto what she was doing and responded with a small, encouraging moan of assent as she moved down his chest, kissing and sucking along the way. She ground her hips into his, only a thin layer of fabric separating his erect dick from her clitorus, before she shimmied down his body, kissing along the way. Holly had to admit that, though she had not “gone down” on any of her previous lovers, she understood why they had liked to do it to her. It was rather fun to hear Artemis’ moans escalate the farther down she got. She kissed the tip of his dick, feeling moisture through the fabric, and she smirked up at him before pulling the fabric down slowly. Once his dick was freed from the underwear, Holly brought her lips nearly to it before simply blowing on it gently, delighting in the groan of frustration Artemis gave. She chuckled, but she did not give in, electing to instead focus on pulling his underwear down off his legs all the way. Only after his underwear had joined hers on the floor did she return her attention to him, now bringing her lips to his dick. She teased him with light kisses and licks, drawing more groans of frustration from him, before she finally took him into her mouth as fully as she could. She licked and sucked, delighting in his enthusiastic moans. As his moans became more heated, however, she withdrew, not allowing him to climax so soon.

    While Artemis cooled down a moment, Holly took the small tube of personal lube she had placed in the room earlier and squeezed some out. She applied some to a couple of her fingers and stretched her vagina, preparing herself, before applying more of the lube to Artemis’ dick, stroking it in the process. Satisfied that they were both ready, Holly climbed on top of him and hovered just over his dick.  _ “Are you ready?” _ she asked him, just to be sure.

    Artemis smiled and nodded. He still looked a little nervous, but his voice was steady as he replied,  _ “Yes, please.” _

    Holly smiled in relief and lowered herself onto him slowly, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling. She had no fear of pain, since she was experienced, but she wanted to make sure that Artemis was comfortable and adjusted before she started moving. She waited until she felt his body relax under hers before she began to move her hips. She started slow, rolling her hips into his and back in a gentle motion. She enjoyed the small moans from Artemis as he began to fall into the rhythm of it, bringing his hips up to meet hers as she ground hers down. Once he seemed adjusted to it, she picked up the pace, replacing the gentle rolling with a rougher grinding. Artemis seemed to lose his voice for a moment, overcome with the new sensation, but he found it again quickly enough, and his moans were sweet to her ears, encouraging her to go even faster. Artemis took a moment to catch up, but then he began to meet her thrusts, and both let out moans simultaneously as the sensation magnified. Holly was careful to not go too quickly, stretching the moment on so they could both enjoy it longer. Artemis’ inhibitions had finally dropped, and it seemed that he had a zeal to match any of Holly’s past lovers underneath that proper exterior. He was inexperienced and sloppy, but he energetically matched her thrusts, and Holly was excited to see how intensely she could fuck him in the future. For now, however, she kept their lovemaking a bit more tame, careful to not tip him over the edge too soon. She guided one of his hands down to her clit and bent one of his fingers in a stroking motion. He caught on quickly, and Holly moaned her approval as he experimented with different fingers and different angles.

    Feeling herself near the edge, Holly finally picked up the pace, fucking him briskly. It took only a brief moment before he matched her pace, thrusting into her quickly enough that they were both seeing stars. Their moans increased in volume, and they murmured each other’s names.  _ “C-close,” _ Artemis muttered.  _ “Holly…” _

_     “Artemis,” _ she moaned, and that did it for him. He came inside her, and she was overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled. She was on the edge of climax, so a few strokes to her clit were enough to bring her over into a gentle orgasm. She sighed softly in contentment as she came down from her high, and she listened to Artemis’ pants as he attempted to catch his breath again. Holly shifted to bring herself off of him and flopped down onto the bed next to him, cuddling up close. As her mind returned to her, she had a half-second of panic as she remembered that they hadn’t used a condom, but she reminded herself that there was no chance of children and that STDs couldn’t pass between fairies and humans, so there was no need. The mini panic had brought her out of her high pretty quickly, so she focused on watching Artemis struggle to recover.  _ “How was that?” _ she asked him.

_     “Fantastic,” _ he murmured. Holly expected him to elaborate more, since he always had a lot to say about… well…  _ everything _ , but he seemed preoccupied with attempting to catch his breath.

    As they cuddled together, Holly thought blearily that they should get cleaned up. Maybe they would take a shower together or something… But before she could even suggest it to Artemis, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. This fandom needs more fluffy, consensual smut, dammit. Please, _please_ let me know how I did with this, since this is my first time writing smut and I'd like to get feedback on how to improve.


End file.
